


Dewy

by oumazing



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumazing/pseuds/oumazing
Summary: Sometimes when camping in the cold, one does whatever they can to stay warm.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 176





	Dewy

The tent was cold that night. Amami had taken it upon himself to bring but only one tent. Saihara and him, over the years, had grown so close to one another. What started as friendship had unknowingly blossomed into something more. It began with gentle caresses, extra long physical contact between hugs, and prolonged eye contact. The closeness of Amami's warmth to Saihara, especially when stuck in the snowy mountains, was inviting. Many times had Saihara been asked to bring himself closer for warmth between the two of them. On this particular evening, with even their sleeping bags proving to be insufficient, Amami shivered -- lips slightly blue. Saihara had his back to him, feigning sleep ad he pressed against the male. 

"Saihara..." Rantaro spoke, glancing over his shoulder. "Saihara, wake up." 

Using his foot to prod the detective through the sleeping bag, Shuichi turned his head. He made eye contact with those royally green eyes, a familiar flap of wings amidst his stomach. 

"We need to close these together," Rantaro explained. "The temperatures are too low. We have to use each other to keep warm if we want to be able to get any sleep." 

"Okay, sure..." Unzipping the heat-containing bag, Shuichi felt the assault of freezing cold air pierce his being in no time flat. He crossed his arms across his chest, feeling the buds press back in protest of the cold. Amami made quick handiwork, knowing the techniques to this without much hesitation. Most of this had been for show; their sleeping bags had been (mostly) warm enough. Amami, however, watched as Shuichi then slid back into the bag. His eyes scanned the thin form of the man, the detective's sleepy eyes closing as he balled up. Rantaro joined him soon thereafter.

How much time had truly passed? It couldn't have been more than a generous five minutes before Saihara had turned his head to press against Rantaro's chest. He'd begun to tremble just slightly as Rantaro zipped the bags up from head to toe. The fabric was breathable, yes, but it contained the heat of two adult men, causing the inside to be considerably warmer than it had been prior. A hand delicately caressed the detective's head, holding him close as they ran through the strands of his hair. He smiled, Shuichi's eyes closed. The detective, raising his hand to grab the wrist of the adventurer, ran his fingers along the soft, slightly weathered skin. 

"Did this help?" Saihara asked, eyes still closed. Amami, thinking of a response, briefly considered leaving it there. They'd been dancing around one another for almost a full year at this point. His pined for the touch of Saihara. His skin was always so supple, soft, and inviting. 

"... I think I could be warmer, if I'm being completely honest," Rantaro spoke, his voice low and gravelly. He glanced at Shuichi's hair, feeling an anxiety-inducing stillness. The detective's hands slid beneath Amami's shirt, the blue-haired man pulled much closer. His fingers lightly brushed over his nipples before he breathed against Amami's collarbone.

"I... know a way to help," Saihara spoke. He tried to play it off as casual, calm, collected. But he had been thinking about it too. The thought of Amami's body, the feel of the muscles pressed against him as they shared space. His delicate fingers then lowered their way down Amami's chest. He grabbed the waistline of Rantaro's sleepwear. The adventurer whispered into Shuichi's ear, "... Good boy..." 

Air that he hadn't realized he'd been holding escaped his lips as Shuichi bit the bottom. His face flushed from more than simply body head while he felt the fabric of Amami's pants get caught. 

"... I... I'm sorry I didn't notice." It took a mere few moments as Amami managed to place a kiss on Shuichi's head. The normally investigative digits continued their natural curiosity as they wrapped around the length of the man's erect member. Heart beating in his throat, Shuichi began to stroke quicker. His eyes, though unable to see, imagined. He was bigger than average -- and had girth. The thickness was somewhat surprising. Amami tilted his head back, laying on his side as he felt Saihara toy with him. The other hand reached down, gently massaging his testicles as he began to stroke faster. Shuichi, secretly, always enjoyed having his touched. It felt foreign, exciting, and gave him a new kind of arousal that had been undiscovered prior.

Breathing heavier, Rantaro lifted Shuichi's chin before pressing his lips to the shy man. He sent an inviting tongue into Shuichi's mouth which then took the offer. Running his tongue along Rantaro's, the man stroked faster, harder. He breathed through his nose as he felt Rantaro's tongue explore his mouth, causing his own erection to begin to rise. Amami reached up, gently rubbing Saihara's ear as he pressed his mouth closer, tilting it to the side. He briefly broke the kiss -- "Roll over..." he whispered, panting heavily. 

"Yes, sir..." Saihara's eyes, half-lidded, darted as he then rotated. His back, once again, was to Rantaro. The man took his fingers, popping them into his mouth.

Coating them with hot saliva, Rantaro reached his hands down. Pulling his sweatpants down just past his rear, Amami felt his way around. He used one to spread, and the other hand to gently guide the one, then two, and finally three fingers into the detective. Saihara released a small, but thankful moan -- leaning his face forward. He felt Amami gently using his fingers to press in and out of his entrance, heart shaking. Saihara had been a man who'd found experience with men and women at this point in his life. Though he presented as a timid, young thing, he'd explored and discovered what felt good for his body. He moved his hips the best he could with the limited range.

Amami curled his fingers, Saihara releasing a short burst of a moan. The curl had been just what he'd needed to make contact with his heavenly sweet spot. Heart thrashing in his chest, Saihara was reminded of their location. He'd temporarily gotten caught up, the tent making distinctive thrashing noises, wind howling around them. The sounds of sleeping bags shuffling soothed him right up until -- Rantaro held Shuichi's hips, both of them laying on their sides. Propping Shuichi's leg up, folding it against the detective's chest, he pushed himself into Saihara without further warning. 

"Oh god..." Saihara panted, muscles tightening around him for a moment. 

Rantaro had heard the whimpering moan, kissing him on the shoulder before he began to thrust. The sleeping bags shuffled beneath the movements. Every thrust was greeted with a different moan from the detective. He'd become fully erect, and the sheer amount of friction Amami got from Saihara clenching his muscles caused an intoxicating response. Shuichi's natural scent was so soft, so inviting. As he threw himself against and into Shuichi's body, the detective's thigh getting slightly sore, he could hear the interrupted bursts of breath escaping and entering Shuichi's lungs.

The symphony of sounds Saihara's body was capable of making threw Rantaro into the tropics of South America. His mind was on high as he thrust harder, panting heavily himself, "God you're tight..." He muttered, sweating now, "You feel so good, ugh... Fuck." 

Shuichi, not responding, felt his face light up. He'd never quite gotten any sort of attention like that. Amami had been so kind, so loving, affectionate, but hearing that from a man in the throes of ecstasy sent Shuichi into a pleasure haze. 

"A-ah -- ahh --" his lungs could not keep up. Rantaro shifted slightly, getting a better angle as he thrust as hard as he could. He began to lose rhythm as he ran his nails along Saihara's back. He could feel the ripples through his body as he took Amami in. 

"I-is -- ahh-hah-- ahh -- is this helping k-keep warm?" Saihara asked, playing his role well. He lost his ability to maintain character when he felt Amami begin to repeatedly assault his prostate. Each breath escalated in tone before making a sudden drop. His face lit aflame as he tried to spread his legs apart. It proved difficult, the detective squirming against the traveler. "Fuck..." 

Rantaro hissed as he clenched his eyes shut. He pounded his body in, feeling his crotch tingle in want as his orgasm built up within. Saihara, fortunately, was on his way already. 

"I'm -- " Saihara panted, back curled slightly as he felt his pleasure button continue to be pressed almost in an overwhelming sense. He covered his mouth before getting out, "A-Amami -- I'm going to cum." 

His eyes were closed tightly, the green-haired man pulling Shuichi's arm back. He used this to help him get leverage.

"Cum for me Shuichi," Rantaro grunted into the detective's ear. As he got the command to do so, and one enthusiastic thrust from Amami's equally as wanting erection, Shuichi released a near-silent moan that eventually sounded similar to a whine. Cum seemed to spurt from him, though he had no way of knowing how much due to how dark it was. He tensed up as his muscles reacted from the stimulation. Amami panted, listening to Shuichi's response. 

With a satisfied chuckle, and Shuichi having turned to jell-o, Amami allowed himself to give some especially difficult thrusts, "R-ready? You're mine..." Grinding into him and stopping abruptly before he released his semen deep into the detective, Saihara and Amami both were left sweaty and panting against one another. The cold had been banished, both the men sufficiently warm (not that this was ever a concern).

Hands hungrily reached around as Amami gave gentle thrusts, holding Shuichi in his arms as he gathered both composure and breath. Shuichi breathed, hearing Rantaro. When the adventurer went to move, Shuichi stopped him. He placed a hand on Rantaro's waist, "Stay." 

"... Hm?" Rantaro asked, mildly confused as he fluttered his eyes closed in exhaustion. 

"Stay like this..." Whispered Shuichi. "Just... J-just stay inside me until morning. Sleep there." 

Amami, who found his legs a bit at a weird angle, slipped his left between Shuichi's. He breathed softly, unsure of whether or not that would cause any issues later. As he pressed himself as deep in as he could, he held Shuichi. The detective felt his face flush, hands shaking as he held onto the man. His hands entwined with Amami's, head light. As if they needed to expend the energy, the both of them seemed not to have much of a difficult time falling asleep. Perhaps, Amami thought before losing consciousness, they could make a habit of this. If it mean spending time with Saihara, making love in new places, pleasing him, it would be perfect for them to set time aside for during each, individual travel plan.


End file.
